


Vlogging makes our world go round

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Stuckony and Winteriron tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, YouTuber Bucky, Youtuber Tony, general cuteness, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: After a Tumblr prompt by biivory69:Young Bucky has a blog and always has his friends/roommates in his videos but everyone goes crazy when he and Tony flirt. Cue random adventures and crazy pranks or videos q&a's they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biivory69](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=biivory69).



> I decided to do some of the Tumblr prompts I received after my mental health deteriorated rapidly in the last few days. That's not to say that I won't return to Shattered and Broken or We are family, because I will be updating them sometime next week, but I need a bit of a breather.
> 
> So, if you have prompts you'd like to send me, you can do so at; http://supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com

He took a deep breath, pressed the button on the remote and tilted his head up, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Good mornin’ to ya all, my name’s The Winter Soldier and today we’re playing, Subnautica.”

There, that had to do for a good intro to his latest let’s play. Subnautica was a fan favorite and one of his own personal favorite open world games that were out right now.

“Okay, so when we last left off, we were exploring this Island over here and we were trying to find out what happened to the last inhabitants. So here we go.”

He faintly heard the door of his room opening in the background but paid it little attention, focusing back on the live stream of his gameplay.

“Hey Buck, can I borrow your heat gun for a second? Someone has broken mine.” Tony walked up behind him and leaned on his shoulders.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sure. It’s in my toolkit. Wanna say hi to the fans?”

“Oh you’re live streaming?” Tony looked up into the camera and gave a little wave. “Hi guys.”

“We got a surprise visit from the one and only Iron Man! Ain’t that awesome, guys?”

The dark haired mechanic smiled, turning back to Bucky. “By the way, did you cut your hair?” He reached out and ran his fingers through the brown locks. “Love the new boyish look.”

Bucky grinned in return. “Are you always this handsy, Tony, or is this just your way of flirting with me?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The pings of the chat went crazy at that point, lagging a little due to an overload of responses.

**Omg, you guyz are soo cute together!**

**I totes ship Winteriron!**

**< 3 Bucky and Tony 4ever.**

**Such cute, much chemistry, perfection.**

**You guys need a room, that was too cute.**

**Yusss Tony, feel those locks of perfect chocolate.**

**Winteriron or Starkbucks, can’t say which shipname I like better.**

“Are your fans always like this?” Tony raised an eyebrow at the overload of responses.

“Only when you’re around, Tony. Only when you’re around.” Bucky pulled up a chair next to him and patted the seat. “Wanna turn this into a collab?”

Tony chuckled and took the offered seat without second thought. “Sure what are we playing?”

The following weeks the two met up in each others dorms, doing collabs together on both their channels and just generally having fun together. Bucky could honestly say, he hadn’t been this happy in a very long time.

“Good morning to ya all, welcome back to the channel, my name’s The Winter Soldier. Today I have a very different video for you. Most of you have seen my interactions here on YouTube with the one and only Iron Man and I’m very happy to announce that we’ve decided to create a channel together. Now don’t worry, I’ll continue doing my let’s plays and he’ll continue his science videos.” He took a breather for a second or two.

“But we decided that, because we live in the same dorms, we can easily start up a vlogging channel together. It’s something that both the Ironfans and the Winterarmy have requested time and time again, and well, Tony and I noticed that much of you are a great fan of WinterIron. And we wanted to give you more content in that. So I’m here to announce that the WinterIronvlogs channel is now online, starting today. And there will be a live stream at three, so don’t miss it. See you guys there!”

He turned his computer off and made his way towards Tony’s dorm, sighing in content as he used his key to get in. “Hey Tony, hope you’re all set and ready-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence due to an certain someone capturing his lips in a kiss. “Woah…”

“Been wanting to do that for a while.” Tony grinned, leaning back a little so he could look into Bucky’s eyes.

“We’ve known each other since middle school.” Bucky tilted his head slightly to the right and gave the other young man an amused look.

“Exactly. I just didn’t have the courage to tell you, not until those YouTube shippers started rooting for us.”

His heart swelled a little at the very thought. Tony had always been there for him, through good times and the bad. To know that it had all started all those years ago, it gave him hope for the future ahead. Kinda crazy what a few simple vlogs and videos could do if you let it. But Bucky wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Thank god for WinterIron shippers then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leaves kuddos or comments if you liked it and let me know what you'd like to see next! 
> 
> ~ Comments make my day <3


End file.
